


Molly

by anhedonic



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Chrollo really needs new friends, College AU, Drinking, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Ecstasy - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Kinda but not really dubcon, M/M, Minor Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhedonic/pseuds/anhedonic
Summary: Ecstasy, apparently, is one Hell of a drug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up Ecstasy symptoms so you wouldn't have to, yay. Remember, everyone reacts to drugs differently, and symptoms vary according to environment, so I chose the ones that are the most common and fit the environment the best.
> 
> Effects of Ecstasy can include:  
> Perceived increase in energy, euphoria, distortion in time perceptions, increased pleasure from and desire for touch, increase in sexual arousal and sexual behaviors, high alertness and focus (drugabuse.com), impaired judgment, chills, and confusion (drugfreeworld.com), empathy and emotional warmth (drugabuse.gov), sweating, hallucinations, tremors, nausea, and increase in body temperature (narconon.org). Peak effects begin after an hour to and hour and a half, and can last up to anywhere from two to four hours. The comedown is gradual (urban75.com).
> 
> Of course, I did not use all of these symptoms in this fic, but you'll see a lot of them in here. Please ignore the fact that all my symptoms were taken from anti-drug websites — Idrgaf what people do. It's just that those websites tend to talk about it the most, and I'm a squeaky clean bunbun who has never touched a drug other than coffee, so like Hell if I know from personal experience.

It could be worse.

At least, that was what Chrollo told himself two hours in and several solo cups of cheap beer later. Eventually, he’d have to go for the spiked punch that he was sure would be overpoweringly fruity, and sugary enough to induce a headache. That, however, he was saving as a desperate measure — like if the obnoxious frat boys throwing footballs across the house and, consequently, running into him, finally turned his brief considerations of murder into full-blown plans. For now, he was almost content with sighing, grabbing another beer, and narrowly avoiding collisions with the other, more drunk, party-goers. Unlike them, he had the mind to pace himself according to his alcohol tolerance. He wanted to be fuzzy enough to ignore the unpleasant situation, but not so wasted that he actually felt the desire to commingle with…whatever breed of humanity this was.

When he finally managed to find a couch cushion that didn’t make him question the number of drunk idiots who fucked or vomited on it, Chrollo sat down and deemed it a good time for some reflection. Honestly, he could not imagine what so greatly misled him to this questionable moment in his life. If he managed to get himself into a mistake of this caliber two weeks into his first sophomore semester of college, then it was seriously about time to reevaluate his life choices. Namely, the reluctant agreement to join Shalnark, Nobunaga, Uvogin, and Shizuku at Shalnark’s second cousin’s babysitter’s dog walker’s house party. He lost them to the masses about an hour ago, and he didn’t quite care enough to go find them yet. He would eventually, but playing mom wasn’t exactly going to help the headache he could feel coming on.

It could still be worse, though.

As of yet, no one had really tried to engage him in a conversation. Occasionally, a babbling human specimen would approach him and ask for directions to either the exit or the bathroom. In response, he would smile, shake his head, and watch them stumble away. He did know where everything was — he’d planned escape routes and hiding places the moment he arrived — but they didn’t need to know that. If he happened to snag some of the loose cash or pretty accessories they had on them when they attempted to get information from him, then it was just his way of teaching them the virtues of sobriety and partying responsibly.

His time for reflection came to a halt, however, the moment an arm slid around his shoulders, and he had to resist the urge to break it. Instead, he took a few slow breaths to ignore the tension coiling in his body, smiled politely, and turned to face the barbarian who dared to invade his personal space. What he did not expect was to be met with a very familiar, sly smirk that belied the innocent expression his intruder attempted to make. While his polite expression became more genuine, the tension in his body remained as he regarded Hisoka carefully. Turning away, Chrollo gingerly took hold of the wrist resting on his shoulder, similarly to how one would hold a dirty handkerchief, and dropped it back into Hisoka’s lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the mock hurt on Hisoka’s face, as well as the playful glint in his eyes when he took Chrollo’s refusal for contact as a challenge. 

This wasn’t new territory. After almost a year of casual sex and a game of cat-and-mouse, Hisoka was well-versed in chasing Chrollo. How often he actually caught him, well, that was always subject to Chrollo’s mood and generosity.

“I’m surprised to find you here, and all alone, nevertheless. What happened to the little ones who follow you around like extra legs? ♦” Hisoka asked, perching himself on the arm of the chair right beside Chrollo. Chrollo chose that moment to look back up at him. He took in the way Hisoka so daintily crossed his legs and arched his back to decrease the space separating them, how relaxed he seemed in such an uncomfortable, unnatural position. One elbow was braced along the back of the couch while his chin rested on his fist, his other hand tracing random patterns along the upholstery just beside Chrollo’s thigh. Oh-so casual, and entirely-too practiced. He didn’t even need to look at Hisoka’s face to know that his eyes were trained on him — he could feel the intense pressure of them like a physical blow.

“Isn’t it a bit hypocritical to be saying that about them when you practically stalk me, Hisoka?” He teased back, but he was being kind with the word, “practically.” Hisoka  _ did _ stalk him — ever since they met, he hadn’t been able to shake him. His ability to get so much information about his whereabouts would have been impressive, if it wasn’t so annoying to deal with. Chrollo was a fast learner, though, and their weekly meetings as well as the eyes he felt boring into him from the shadows decreased in frequency as he got the hang of evading such a persistent pest.

Hisoka pouted, another very practiced look, but none of it reached his eyes. Chrollo vaguely wondered if Hisoka felt some sort of amusement from being so obvious, or if he genuinely believed he was fooling anyone. It was more likely the former, knowing him. He was all for showmanship, regardless of how poor the dramatics were. “How cruel, Chrollo. And to think, I went to all this trouble just to come check on you. You looked like you could use a friendly hand, and what hand could be better than mine? ♣”

Chrollo ignored the double-entendre, as well as the absolutely ridiculous explanation, and shook his head. “Let me guess, you don’t even know anything about who’s throwing this party, or anyone else here. You just managed to find out I was coming and followed, right, Hisoka?”

“You caught me. ♥” He replied as a football flew past their heads, nearly clipping Hisoka’s carefully styled hair. His eyebrow twitched, and his carefully composed, almost clownish smile fractured for less than a second, before he entirely regained his composure. Chrollo smiled, knowing that had Hisoka not been so focused on getting at him, then that ball would have been thrown back at its owner hard enough to deflate on impact and break a nose. It would have been Chrollo’s favorite brand of poetic justice to end the party. What a pity Hisoka was so intent on keeping him there.

“It’s not that hard. You’re an easy read.” Rather, Hisoka just didn’t bother to conceal his motives as well as he could have, despite being an adept liar; but Chrollo didn’t need to explain any of that to him.

“Don’t be like that. Maybe you’re just too smart for your own good. ♦”

Chrollo sighed and stood up, glancing back to make sure there weren’t any stains on his clothes from the questionable sofa. He was rather unwilling to reply to the condescending tone and the obvious attempt at small talk. “Are you done now, Hisoka? I need to go find some people and leave before this gets too fun.” He murmured, and perhaps the sarcasm would be lost on anyone who wasn’t used to Chrollo’s brand of dry humor.

“What a silly question to ask — you know I’m not. ♠” Hisoka stood up, sidling right up next to Chrollo before grabbing his jaw and forcing him to make eye contact.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to use this, but desperate times do call for desperate measures, and you’ve been oh-so evasive lately. ♠” He sighed, as if the whole thing just pained him so greatly, before that wicked smirk came back. “Now, open up for me. ♥” It was all the warning he got before the pressure on his jaw increased, and Hisoka dove in for a kiss.

If he was being honest, Chrollo would say that he wasn’t shocked. He opened his mouth out of curiosity, lazily swirling his tongue around Hisoka’s in a half-hearted return of the kiss. He felt a small pill being slipped past his lips by a rather forceful tongue, and figured Hisoka wouldn’t let him go until he felt him swallow. Quite the difficult task, it was, to dry-swallow a pill while someone else’s tongue was prodding around his mouth and tangling with his own. After the pill was long gone, Hisoka lingered a bit, his hand sliding down to the back of Chrollo’s neck as the kiss softened into something almost tender. Hisoka was the one to pull away, adding a few doting pecks to Chrollo’s lips, his cheeks, anywhere he could reach to bide time. “You’re so cooperative when you want to be, Chrollo. I do love it when your curiosity and resignation override your sense of responsibility. ♥”

“Maybe I thought it would make dealing with you easier, seeing as you refuse to let me go. Now tell me, what did you give me?” He demanded, although the authority was somewhat diminished by the exhaustion that came with his every breath.

Hisoka’s body shifted as he cocked a hip and placed a hand on his chin, the manic glint present in his eyes entirely too focused on Chrollo. “Oh, it goes by many names — a few of which, I’m sure you’ll recognize. Hmm, shall I name them? MDMA, Molly, Ecstasy, or my personal favorite, the love pill. You do know of it, don’t you? ♦”

“Obviously. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he brushed by Hisoka, somehow managing to avoid the repulsive bodies cloistered around them as well as the block of muscle harassing him, “I have to go find the others before this thing kicks in. I’m playing D.D. tonight, and I’d rather not deal with the cops finding a group of drunk college students with a high driver. If you have any sense of self-preservation, I’m sure you’d agree.”

“Luckily for you, I don’t. ♣” He smiled, watching Chrollo as he attempted to get through the bodies barring him from a collision-free passage. “I wouldn’t stray too far from me, though. Typically, it will kick in thirty minutes after you take it. I doubt you’ll find your friends by then, and I would hate to hear the horror story of how my dear friend ended up in a rather…compromising situation with a stranger. ♠”

“You mean the compromising situation you hoped we would end up in?” He replied, continuing to slither through the crowd as Hisoka followed just far enough behind him that he could be heard. “I think I’ll take my chances.”

He heard Hisoka hum — a sad, pitying sound, before his voice grew more faint under the music and thunderous conversations. “Unfortunate, indeed. I do hope nothing happens to you. ♦”

—

A whole hour of searching made Chrollo question why his friends were so impossible to find. Multiple phone calls proved that Shizuku’s and Uvogin’s phones were dead, while Nobunaga’s rang to voicemail every time. At one point, Shalnark answered his phone, but the result was even less satisfying. According to a very intoxicated — and violently ill — Shalnark, Chrollo was, “Mom,” and Shalnark had no desire to go to bed yet. When he heard heaving on the other end, Chrollo questioned if he even wanted Shalnark in his car by the end of this.

Searching for them proved to be even less fruitful, which made little sense to Chrollo. The house wasn’t that big, and he was starting to wonder if they’d run off somewhere else in a drunken stupor, or if Hisoka tricked them into leaving. He was also beginning to wonder if Hisoka had slipped him a sugar pill to work as a placebo or a poor joke to lure him into bed. He wouldn’t put any of it past him, but he also wouldn’t be surprised if he lied about the type of drug, or the time it took to take effect. It wasn’t that hard to figure out, though — a quick Google search on his phone informed him that if he took MDMA, then Hisoka ignored a few details for his benefit. Half an hour to two hours was the average time for it to take effect, and he was right in the midst of that. He wouldn’t throw out all other possibilities, of course, but he also was not going to ignore that he could be very close to wanting to get cuddly with strangers.

He found himself doing exactly that about fifteen minutes later.

When he looked back on it later, Chrollo wouldn’t be able to pinpoint the exact moment the drug took effect. All he would vaguely recall was that very suddenly, he found himself dancing with a group of very drunk girls.

They bumped into him, and that somehow resulted in their realization of how attractive he was. They weren’t at all shy about complimenting him, and he was not at all opposed to accepting the compliments and reveling in the attention.

Ecstasy, apparently, is one Hell of a drug.

Chrollo could feel his rib cage rattling within the confines of his body, as well as the sweat dripping down his neck as he moved to the deafeningly loud music. He was surprisingly good at dancing. He was fluid in every movement, his body knowing exactly what to do with each change in tempo. In his focus on dancing, however, he entirely missed the hungry, aureate leer aimed at him from across the room. He did not get the usual chill he felt when he could tell Hisoka was around — staring at him, licking his lips, and biding his time like a predator stalking his prey.

It was almost a shame that he was so utterly disinterested in his dance partners. One of the bolder girls — and she would be attractive, if he cared enough to think about it — placed her arms around his neck and began swinging her hair around wildly as she brushed her body against his. Chrollo’s eye was immediately drawn to the pretty pink necklace she wore, as well as her rather expensive looking watch...and threw himself into dancing with her just as fervently. In the midst of her grinding, and the impression that he was into her, he snaked his hands around her neck, removed the necklace, and slipped it into his pocket without her noticing. The watch had to go next…

Chrollo detached himself from her clutches, gripping her by the hand to spin her around. She giggled drunkenly, stumbling in her twirls until he made her too dizzy to notice when he slid his hand around her wrist. He unclasped the watch before tugging her back in, their bodies flush against each other so he could wrap the hand that held the watch around her waist, and reach into his pocket to place it there.

She nuzzled her head against his chest, sighing dreamily before leaning up as if to kiss him. Chrollo’s eyes widened in confusion, and his hand immediately came up to press against her slippery, pursed lips. He pushed her head back, wanting to laugh at how comical the entire image was. She looked absolutely offended, her wet lips basically sucking on his palm in her stupor. He’d be disgusted in any other situation, but in this state, he only found it wildly amusing.

He had the good sense to not laugh. He only felt unusually sorry for the girl, and had an overwhelming desire to comfort her. He retracted his hand from her lips and steadied her by the shoulders, grasping them tightly as he stared into her eyes.

“I can’t understand how you feel. I’ve never been unwanted, desperate for attention, or rejected. I’m never left alone, and I’m always so tired. I can’t understand you, but I want to.” He said, pity coloring his disposition. “Tell me what it’s like to be rejected by someone who will never want you.”

He did not expect the slap to his cheek. He could have avoided it in any other state of mind.

The enraged girl and her friends stormed off, leaving Chrollo confused and doe-eyed as he tried to piece together everything that just happened. When comprehension did not come, he shrugged it off. The weight in his pocket made it worth it. He was rather proud of himself — even drugged up, he was second to none in the art of thievery. However, he was distracted from his feeling of triumph by a mad cackling. Even through the loud thrum of music, Chrollo wouldn’t be able to ignore it if he tried; which, he often did.

Muscled arms wrapped around his waist from behind, effectively keeping him from moving at all.

“Guess who. ♥” Hisoka asked, pressing a chaste kiss to Chrollo’s cheek. Chrollo wiggled around a bit in his grip, frustrated that as energetic as he felt, he lacked the strength he normally would have. Sighing, Chrollo gave up his escape attempt and allowed Hisoka to kiss and nip at the nape of his neck. It did feel nicer than usual, he had to admit.

“Santa Claus.” He intoned, sighing as Hisoka’s fingers rubbed circles into his abdomen. It was relaxing, despite the fact that they were still in a crowded, loud room that smelled like drunk, sweaty college students.

“Well, I do have some presents for good little boys like you...” He chuckled, biting Chrollo’s ear. “How about being my slutty elf for the night, hm? ♦”

Chrollo’s brow furrowed. The lines were bad enough that even drugged up, he deemed them cringe-worthy. “It isn’t Christmas…”

“Oh, hush now, Chrollo. Haven’t you ever heard of having fun? Besides, you ought to be more loose. Even on Ecstasy, you’re still such a bore. ♠” He whined, delivering a harsher bite to the junction between Chrollo’s neck and shoulder. Chrollo didn’t react, even though he knew a bruise would soon take form. It felt overwhelmingly good in his current state...but he wasn’t one to give reactions so easily, no matter how high he was.

When Chrollo didn’t reply, Hisoka continued. He was just so loath to maintain a comfortable silence while he worked Chrollo up. “I saw you reject those poor young girls. Such a shame, they seemed oh-so hurt. And imagine that one’s shock when she realizes her valuables went missing! Oh, I feel  _ so _ sorry for her. ♣” He lied, throwing on the dramatics despite the glee positively dripping from each syllable.

“It’s her own fault for being gullible.” Chrollo replied, tilting his head to look at Hisoka from his periphery. “You should be feeling sorry for yourself. You’ll end up in her position tonight, too.”

Hisoka feigned shock, gasping as his face morphed into a mask of faux hurt. “Oh, Chrollo, you wouldn’t do that to me, now would you? After all I’ve done for you. Besides, do you really think you’d have walked away with such spoils tonight had I not slipped you that pill? You would have never left that couch if it weren’t for me. I think I deserve a little token of gratitude. ♣”

“Do you ever stop talking?” He sighed, his body itching to be back in motion. Hisoka’s grip was unrelenting, but Chrollo was sure if he grew restless enough, he could break free. He never had such an intense desire to expend his energy — he never even managed to feel so lively. The slight tremors in his body and the impatient ticks were entirely foreign to him, and Hisoka’s confining grip made him uncomfortable.

Hisoka noticed his restlessness, and he perked up. “You seem to have a lot of excess energy. I think I can do you one more favor tonight, Chrollo. But you’ll have to pay me back. ♥” He practically sang, showering Chrollo’s cheek with affection.

“Isn’t this more of a favor for you, since you’re so desperate?” Chrollo groused.

“Of course not. I can always find modes of entertainment.” Hisoka slowly loosened his grip on Chrollo, slipping his hand down to grab Chrollo by the wrist and tug him in the direction of the staircase. “You, on the other hand, have so much energy and no way to release it. I’m being nice by giving you a safe place to let loose. You know I’m free of any infections, absolutely spectacular in bed, and you don’t completely detest me. ♥”

“You’re giving yourself too much credit.” Chrollo sighed. It would have been more convincing if his steps weren’t rushed, or if his entire demeanor did not scream impatience. It was to be blamed entirely on the MDMA, but it didn’t stop Hisoka from chalking it up as a win.

“Whatever you say, my dear Chrollo. ♦” He sang, throwing the door to a bedroom open and dragging Chrollo inside. Somewhere far off in a functional part of Chrollo’s mind, he realized that Hisoka must have scoped out the entire house to know exactly where to go for this sort of thing.

How romantic.

Chrollo registered the sound of the door slamming as he was practically thrown against it while Hisoka’s lips attacked his own. Their tongues swirled together with fervor, Chrollo kissing Hisoka with more interest than he ever had before. Hisoka moaned into the kiss, rubbing himself against Chrollo’s thigh as he worked himself to full hardness.

Hisoka broke away from Chrollo’s lips to kiss down his cheek, to the line of his jaw. He mouthed his way down the column of his throat before sucking marks there as his hands found their way under Chrollo’s shirt. Chrollo felt the goosebumps and chills crawl across his skin with every inch of skin that came into contact with Hisoka. A cold sweat broke out across his forehead and the back of his neck, and he felt his entire body tingling from sensory overload. He shuddered at every touch, biting back moans at the unusually powerful sensations wracking his body. He could already feel how tight his pants were as Hisoka’s sharp nails danced across his abdomen, trailing up to his chest and scraping down to leave a swollen, red trail in their wake.

“You’re responding so well,  _ Boss _ . Maybe I should give you little treats like this more often. ♣” He breathed into Chrollo’s ear, biting the lobe with more pressure than what should have been pleasurable. All of his senses were heightened, including pain, but all of it only felt overwhelmingly  _ good _ . Chrollo could scarcely remember a time that anything affected him quite this much. While he would loath to ever repeat this circumstance, he couldn’t help but recognize that someday, he may miss the sensations.

Hisoka’s hand trailed lower, gently kneading the bulge in Chrollo’s pants before moving for the zipper. Chrollo’s hand shot out, firmly grasping Hisoka’s wrist with enough force that even Hisoka looked pleasantly surprised. The intrigue and obvious arousal at the display of power was evident as Chrollo squeezed his wrist for good measure. Chrollo spun Hisoka around, pinning his hand to the small of his back while his shoulder pressed between Hisoka’s shoulder blades to force him against the door with no room for escape. Hisoka moaned, a disheveled wreck under Chrollo’s harsh ministrations. 

Chrollo reached around, fiddling through Hisoka’s pocket until he found the lubricant he knew the other man would be carrying. He planned this too perfectly to forget such an important detail.

“Oh, Boss,” Hisoka moaned, pressing his ass back as much as he could in his restricted position to rub against Chrollo, sending another cold shiver through his body, “how did you know where it was? ♥”

“You’re predictable, Hisoka.” He replied, smiling ever so slightly. He moved the bottle in his hand so he could still hold it while freeing up his index finger and thumb, then popped open the button to Hisoka’s pants and lowered the zipper before yanking them down. “I trust that you can hold still while I take care of this?” He asked, already knowing the answer, and that it would be an absolute lie. Still, it never hurt to try.

“Of course, Boss. If you ask that nicely, how could I ever refuse? ♠” He replied, and Chrollo laughed quietly at that before releasing Hisoka’s wrist. Immediately, Hisoka moved his hand from his back and braced himself against the door, pushing back into the front of Chrollo’s pants. Chrollo shuddered, losing focus on what he was doing when the urge to grip Hisoka by the hips and grind against him was too great to resist.

Even through their clothes, the friction of his hard length against Hisoka’s ass sent tremors and shocks through his body that had him biting back moans. Hisoka didn’t even have the shame to hold in his reactions. He pushed back into Chrollo’s grip, arching his back and groaning. Despite the limited space and mobility, he managed to tilt his head back enough to observe Chrollo. His eyes darted between where they were grinding against each other and Chrollo’s face, his gaze intense and heated enough to make Chrollo feel as if he was burning.

Chrollo found himself getting distracted by the smallest things — from the hot flush coating Hisoka’s cheeks and neck, to the intensity in those aureate eyes when they locked with his own. He had no idea how much time he spent grinding into Hisoka before his breath grew laborious, and Hisoka’s impatience was evident through his own panting.

Chrollo shook his head to clear his thoughts before removing his hips from Hisoka’s and pulling down his boxers. He uncapped the lube and coated one hand with the slick substance before placing the bottle into his pocket. He kept a firm hold on Hisoka’s hip with his clean hand while the other began gently prodding at Hisoka’s entrance. Hisoka groaned against the finger, spreading his legs further apart and nudging his hips back to encourage Chrollo to speed things up. He obliged, pressing his finger in and wriggling it around a bit to get Hisoka to relax before pulling it in and out. The second Hisoka felt loose enough, Chrollo added another finger, gently caressing Hisoka’s inner walls and crooking them to stretch Hisoka out as much as possible, adding in a third shortly after.

Hisoka was a panting mess already, so it was no surprise when he moaned and arched his back as Chrollo found his prostate and made a well-aimed jab at it. Hisoka’s knees shook under his ministrations, and his hands flexed against the door, creating claw marks against the white paint. This would probably teach Shalnark’s second cousin’s babysitter’s dog walker to never have a house party again. They were practically doing him a favor by destroying this room.

“Boss, I suggest you stop now unless you want me to finish before you even get the chance to see what it’s like to have sex while high. ♠” Hisoka moaned, despite pushing back against his fingers when Chrollo attempted to retract them. His sense of timing must have truly been warped, if he’d been going for long enough that Hisoka said something.

“How considerate of you. I never thought you’d be one to make a suggestion to benefit someone else.” Chrollo said, undoing his pants and pulling himself out before taking the lube back out and coating himself with it.

“I’m hurt. To think, you’d assume that I’m so low as to not care for my partner’s pleasure. It’s such a shame, you really don’t know me at all, do you? ♦”

Chrollo wondered if Hisoka thought anyone bought his disingenuousness when he made it so blatant. Chrollo sighed, smiling before yet again grabbing Hisoka’s hips and spinning him around, smashing their lips together while Hisoka kicked his shoes and pants off the rest of the way. Hisoka broke away, yanking his own shirt off before moving for Chrollo’s. Chrollo sighed at the feel of Hisoka’s hands sliding up the expanse of his skin, at how the cold sweat dripped from his neck down his chest. He could feel as each drop caught on the goosebumps covering his body, and the odd dichotomy of sweat and chills only added to how tantalizingly overwhelmed his senses were.

Hisoka sucked a mark on Chrollo’s neck as he slowly began rolling Chrollo’s pants down his hips and past his thighs before he detached himself from Chrollo’s neck. He licked down Chrollo’s chest, down his abdomen, until he was on his knees before Chrollo. He removed one shoe at a time as he sucked marks into Chrollo’s creamy, toned thighs, biting them afterward for good measure. He continued giving each leg the same amount of attention, moving up to bite into his hip bones when he finally removed Chrollo’s pants from his legs entirely.

Hisoka locked eyes with an entirely-too transfixed Chrollo as he delivered a particularly harsh bite, refusing to let go until he could feel the blood pouring from Chrollo’s skin and into his mouth. Chrollo sucked in a sharp breath, his knees shaking before he decided he had enough of Hisoka’s teasing. He took hold of Hisoka’s fiery hair to yank up the groaning, flushed man, and firmly gripped the back of his thighs. Despite the harsh treatment, all Hisoka could do was moan, trailing scratches along Chrollo’s back as he tried to stabilize himself.

Chrollo hoisted him up, positioning Hisoka’s thighs on either side of his own hips as he thrust in all the way with a lack of care entirely uncommon to how he normally did these things. It was hard to consider going slow, especially as he felt every nerve screaming in pleasure from the sensation of being sheathed within Hisoka.

He barely gave Hisoka a chance to adjust before Chrollo lifted him back up by his thighs and dropped him down again, setting a brutal pace immediately. Hisoka didn’t seem to mind, though, practically singing his praises at the way Chrollo worked him. He clawed at Chrollo’s back, adding another layer to the pleasure wracking his over-stimulated body. The feeling of blood trickling down his back made him groan, burying his head into the crook of Hisoka’s neck as he continued thrusting into the mess of a man.

Chrollo flexed, digging his fingers even deeper into the firm muscles of Hisoka’s thighs as he tightened his grip hard enough for bruises to form. If Hisoka was going to leave scars on him, Chrollo would do what he could to beautifully mark Hisoka right back. The red and purple that marred Hisoka’s face after he got in a fight always suited his luminescent skin so well. There was no doubt they looked fascinating when accompanied by the hot flush from sex, and how spectacular the vibrant hues of red and purple along Hisoka’s skin were when they were Chrollo’s personal traces.

Hisoka moaned as one hand trailed away from Chrollo’s back, over his shoulder, up his neck. Each barely-there touch raised the goose-bumps already crawling all across Chrollo’s skin. Discomfort and pleasure dueled in an alluring way that Chrollo would be hard pressed to explain. Those sharp fingers found purchase on Chrollo’s chin and yanked his head up as Hisoka forced him to meet his glare. It was meant to come off as threatening, but Chrollo only found it weak, given how disheveled Hisoka was.

“I don’t think I need to remind you that I don’t want any marks, yes? ♠” He hissed out, the effect ruined as a well-placed thrust had him moaning the moment the words were out.

Chrollo smiled, feeling emboldened as he dug his nails into Hisoka’s thighs. He dragged them across Hisoka’s skin once he felt them catch onto it, leaving shallow gashes in their wake. “I wonder why that is? You have no qualms about making territorial marks on me. Maybe I don’t want this to be so one-sided.” He reasoned, only being a little honest. The marks were beautiful, and it was always interesting to watch Hisoka’s true colors show.

Hisoka’s glare intensified as he tilted Chrollo’s jaw to the side, bringing his other hand to the flesh above Chrollo’s jugular before dragging a slow, deep scratch along the surface of his flesh. Chrollo smiled at the gesture, amused by Hisoka’s childish behavior and too drugged up to even care about how obvious the mark was. It felt overwhelmingly appealing in his current state, so he was walking away with gains. Meanwhile Hisoka felt his control that never truly existed over the situation slip from his fingers.

“I think it’s time we get this over with, hm, Hisoka? The others are probably looking for me.” He said with a smile, calm as ever as he brought a hand down to Hisoka’s leaking dick and began pumping it, trying to get him off faster. He could feel himself getting close, and it really wasn’t his style to leave his partner hanging unless he was in a particularly cruel mood. He was rather generous tonight, and as satisfying as it was for Hisoka to get what he deserved, Chrollo felt uncharacteristically affectionate toward him at the moment.

Any argument or irritation Hisoka could have expressed died on his lips as he threw his head back against the door, too lost in the assault on his prostate and achingly hard cock to do much more than pant and moan. Chrollo wasn’t about to give him any room to speak, now that he’d finally gotten him to shut up. He pounded erratically into Hisoka, hitting his prostate with every thrust as he sped up both his hand and the movement of his hips. Hisoka came undone with a loud moan, arching his back as he came all across Chrollo’s abdomen.

Chrollo didn’t last much longer than him as the tightening of Hisoka’s muscles made Chrollo’s pleasure too much to bear. A few more thrusts, and his head collapsed against Hisoka’s chest as his orgasm came over him in waves. He panted out his breaths, his hips weakly pushing on through the aftershocks, before he released Hisoka’s shaking thighs so the other man could stand on his own.

Chrollo continued leaning into Hisoka’s chest afterward, catching his breath as Hisoka wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. His other hand explored the naked expanse of Chrollo’s skin, making him shiver.

As Hisoka traced card suit patterns along his arms and chest, Chrollo felt his interest returning with the soothing ministrations. He would have loved to revel in Hisoka’s attentive treatment, and see where it would lead them, but Chrollo barely had time to calm his violent chills and breath before he heard sirens growing louder with each passing second.

Hisoka tsk’d and pulled away, slipping back into his clothes without a care for Chrollo’s state of being. Chrollo was practically a mannequin, dumbstruck in the same position as he tried to adjust to the sudden change and flood of information that his numbed mind could hardly comprehend. Hisoka placed a quick kiss to Chrollo’s open lips, humming with a smile as he took in Chrollo’s entirely uncharacteristic state. “Oh, look at that. It seems as if the police have been called. I wonder if you’ll be able to make it out before they can drug test you, Chrollo? I do hope so. ♥” He sang, laughing as he slipped out the door.

Perhaps this was proof that he really had to stop involving himself with Hisoka. Clearly, he was bad luck — it was a fact he could realize even while coming down from the peak of a high.

With a very exhausted sigh, Chrollo found some tissues in the room and cleaned himself up before quickly getting his clothes back on. He could easily find a way to slip out without anyone noticing, so Hisoka’s faux concern was entirely pointless.

He was not naive enough to think finding the rest of his group would be so simple.

**Author's Note:**

> The Santa joke is hilarious to me now, since I started this back in September and didn't bother to finish it until now, so it technically is almost Christmas. Gg, Chrollo.
> 
> Go find me at anhedonix.tumblr.com if you want to watch me be super lazy and occasionally throw fics up.


End file.
